Don't Cry
by Artimus-Maora
Summary: Short fluffy story thing primarily concerning Blue and Red ehehehe sort of old but idgaf


Short thing concerning Red and Blue and their bond and stuff and yeah

It's a little old, dredged up from the bottom of my doc folder, but I liked it c: Don't ship Blue and Red? Then gtfo I don't need ur shit

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys!" Red burst through the front door of the house, panicked. "Something's wrong, something's _really_ wrong!"

Vio glanced up from the novel he'd been busy with, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to have to elaborate before we all get worked up, Red."

"Yeah, the last time you freaked out, it was just because you dropped your teddy in the castle moat," Blue snorted, entering the living room from the kitchen.

Red pouted, stamping his foot on the ground. "That was a big deal, Blue! But I'm talking about something bigger!"

"Explain, Red." Green came down the stairs, resting his chin on the banister and staring expectantly at Red.

"I was going to visit Erune," Red began, "and I thought something about Hyrule Field looked a little weird. I don't know how to put it, but it just _was_. Anyway, I talked to her for a little while, and when I came back across the field, there was a huge monster!"

"Monsters don't just appear," Vio frowned. "It had to come from somewhere."

"Or you were seeing things." Blue suggested.

"No, Blue, I swear it was real!" Red cried. "It was big, scaly, and looked kind of like a dragon! It had four legs, and walked on two of them, and I think it might have had wings!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'might' have had wings? Didn't you see?" Green interjected.

"Well, no! It was way off at the edge of the field, and as soon as I saw it, I ran back to get you guys!" Red shook his head. "We can beat it if we're together, but alone there was no way I could have handled it!"

"Yeah, because from the sounds of it, it would sooner step on you than notice you."

"Blue, we're all the same height!" Red contradicted, distressed.

"No we're not! Green's taller than me, I'm taller than Vio, and Vio's taller than you! … By only a little bit, but still!" Blue explained.

"Thank you for the trivia, Blue, but that hardly matters right now if there's really a monster roaming the field," Green cut him off. "Red, did it look angry?"

"It looked like it was heading toward the volcano, but no. He looked kinda calm..."

"Well, it's gonna get angry when we attack it," Blue snorted. He turned, making to head back to his room. "What're we waiting for? Every minute we waste here is a minute it could attack someone and injure them. Let's get going!"

"Right!" The four Links split up, each heading to collect their weapons. Blue took the stairs two at a time, returning to his room to find his hammer and blade. He was fishing around for a bottled fairy when he heard, "Blue?"

He turned and saw Red standing in the doorway, anxious. "What's up, Red?"

"That wasn't nice, making fun of me in front of everybody else." Red pouted.

"What? I didn't make fun of you, I made fun of everybody. We're a group of midgets." Blue snickered. "I've made peace with that by this point."

Red's pout remained firmly in place, bottom lip jutting out. "And you were mean about when I dropped Teddy. It was actually your fault in the first place, remember."

"Buuuuuuut I got you a new one, and you love it even more, right?" Blue found the fairy and pocketed it, turning to face Red with a grin.

Red tried to keep his frown in place, hiding a small smile. "That's not the point, Blue!"

"As far as I'm concerned, things worked themselves out for the better," Blue said with an airy shrug. "You're not still mad at me for that, are you?"

"No..." Red admitted.

"Then I don't see why you're in a fuss over this," Blue chuckled.

"Bluuuuuuuuue..." Red rolled his eyes, unable to keep his smile hidden any longer. "You're stupid."

"Well gee, thanks for that," Blue laughed, strapping his sword onto his back correctly. "_Now_ who's insulting who?"

"It's not the same!"

"You've grievously offended me, Red. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for this."

"I'm kidding, Blue, I'm kidding!" Red laughed, stepping forward and hugging him around the middle. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"Duh," Blue chuckled, ruffling his hair. "You're forgiven, in case it wasn't obvious."

"Hooray," Red giggled, standing up on tiptoe to kiss Blue's cheek. "Are you ready to go kick the monster's butt?"

"You bet I am," Blue grinned. "You have all the weapons you need?"

"Uhh... I think I might need to get my Fire Rod; I didn't bring it to Erune's." Red pulled away from Blue, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him along. "C'mon, I just gotta go get it."

"All right, all right." Blue followed Red to his room, watching him search for the weapon. "So, what're we up against again?"

"I told you," Red called over his shoulder. "It's something that kinda looks like a dragon, might have wings, and is possibly angry by now."

"That doesn't tell us much about what it could do," Blue mused, leaning against the wall. "Potentially fire-breathing? Probably flight-capable. Possible use of claws, limbs, and maybe some ability we won't be able to predict until we get there and see for ourselves."

"You're so good at figuring this stuff out, Blue," Red commented, finding the Fire Rod and storing it away.

Blue snorted. "That's just the basics. If Vio had seen it, he'd probably be able to not only classify the beast but tell you exactly what it's capable of, where it originated, and its preferred food source."

"Well, we don't need to know all that," Red snickered. "Just what you said. Hey!" He turned around, grabbing Blue's sleeve again. "Don't get hurt today, okay? Or do anything stupid or heroic or whatever?"

"By just going after this dragon before it gets anyone, we're already being stupid and heroic," Blue chuckled, leaning down to bump his forehead against Red's. "But I know what you mean. No promises, though. As long as you keep yourself outta harm's way, I won't do anything stupid. Deal?"

"Deal," Red smiled, nuzzling him in return. "We shouldn't have any problem with it!"

"Not in the slightest," Blue agreed. ""So what do you say we meet back up with the others now?"

"Yeah- wah!" Red yelped in surprise as Blue picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking out of the room like that. "Blue, put me down! Don't be silly!"

Blue ignored him, laughing, and proceeded to carry him out the room and down the stairs in that manner. He set down a very flustered Red in front of a chuckling Green and a snickering Vio. "You guys ready?"

"We've been down here for a few minutes already while you guys took your sweet time chatting upstairs," Vio rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Save the gossip for later, hm?"

Red lightly whacked Blue's arm, nodding and straightening his hat. "Gotcha! I'll lead the way to where I saw the monster!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Green nodded; they followed Red outside, setting off at a brisk pace.

Red bounced anxiously at the front of the group, Blue right behind him. "It was over in this glen..."

"Bloody hell, Red, how'd you even see it?" Blue exclaimed upon seeing the densely wooded area.

"Because, silly, I was looking!" Red informed him. "Look over here!" He hurried over to the trees, pointing to the ground. "See?"

Sunken into the ground was a clear set of footprints; a clawed foot with three toes at the front and one at the back, set deeply enough into the ground to suggest a creature of hefty weight.

There were scorch marks in several trees up ahead, charring a path to a deep cave. "It's always a cave, isn't it?" Green sighed.

"Well, the choice is an obvious one- one entrance, easy to defend; dark, easy to surprise anything seeking to prey on you; most of these monsters have excellent night vision, so the darkness is to their advantage; not to mention it's probably similar to its place of birth." Vio deadpanned.

"Wow, thanks for the run-down on mythological monsters and their choice of real estate, Vi." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Just pointing out that there's a reason it's always a cave," Vio shrugged. "Also I think we can assume it breathes fire."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Blue, that's mean!"

"Sorry, Red."

"If you ladies can stop bantering shall we go in?" Green snorted, stepping into the cave. "Red, give us a light, will ya?"

"Don't, Red, you'll just let the monster know we're here," Vio cautioned.

"Oh, okay..." Red was about to put the Fire Rod away again when Blue grabbed his wrist.

"Don't put it away just yet... This thing breathes fire; set it to ice and keep it ready." Blue muttered.

"All right." Red nodded and did as Blue suggested. The four of them crept carefully into the cavern, Green and Vio in the front with Blue and Red bringing up the rear. After a few minutes of cautious creeping Blue cursed lowly, stumbling. "You okay, Blue?" Red asked with concern, stopping for a moment.

"Yeah, m'fine," Blue grunted, picking himself up off the ground. "Stupid rocks and stupid potholes."

"C'mon, let's catch up to Vio and Green before they get too far ahead." Red took hold of Blue's arm to steady him, setting off again. "Green? Vio?"

"Where'd you guys go?" Vio's voice sounded from unexpectedly far ahead.

"We just got caught up for a moment- we'll be there in a-" Red cut off with a shriek as a blast of fire shot past the four of them, narrowly missing. In the glow, Vio and Green were illuminated farther down the path, pressing themselves to the side of the tunnel to avoid getting toasted to a crisp.

Blue yanked Red to the side, readying his hammer. "Get ready to blast that thing in the mouth- maybe we can snuff out its fire early on."

"Ok!" Red held the Fire and Ice Rod at the ready as the creature loomed before them, shrouded in the dark. "Can we lure him outside so we can see?"

"Dunno- lets try it!" Blue ran at the creature, aiming to get its foot with the hammer. He had to abandon that plan when the monster lifted its foot, threatening to crush him. "Okay, bad plan!"

Vio ran past them both, nocking an arrow and aiming at the beast's head. "Don't be an idiot, Blue, if you get that close it'll step on you or burn you alive!"

"I figured that out, yeah!" Blue snapped, ducking a blast of fire it spat at him. "Any time now with that ice, Red!"

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" Red frowned, aiming at its mouth as it roared in preparation for another blast. Having nothing but the faint glow of the oncoming fire for guidance in the pitch-black cave, Red fired a bolt of ice-blue magic into the maw of the monster.

It connected, sending it reeling and freezing its jaws shut. In the glow of the magic spell, a massive scaly head with spiraled horns was silhouetted. The brief flare of light vanished, plunging the cave into pitch darkness again.

"Nice shot, Red!" Green called, blade at the ready. "Vio, see if you can take out its eyes!"

"That's what I've been trying to do! It's hard to get a good shot in stark blackness when it's whipping its head around like that!" Vio hollered in annoyance, bow taut.

"Okay, then Red can use the Fire Rod to give us some light!"

"Fire will melt the ice, genius!" Blue snapped.

"Not for three seconds!"

"Let's just lure it outside and work from there!" Red suggested pointedly, stowing the rod for the moment and switching to his sword. He nimbly ran up to the beast, hopping on top of its foot and driving his blade into its ankle.

The monster roared in anger, rising up into its hind legs and carrying a shrieking Red with it. Red was clinging to its ankle to avoid being tossed into the walls of the cave, looking frantically for a way down. Blue stowed his weapons away, backing up hastily and edging into a faint shaft of light from the far-off entrance.

"Red, aim for me!" He yelled, raising his arms. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah! G-gimme a moment, I just gotta- haa!" Red threw himself off the monster's limb, flying through the air in Blue's general direction. Blue stepped back until he was within range, clumsily catching Red and halting his descent... But toppling over too. "Oof! Sorry, Blue! I think I just kneed you in the stomach..."

"No, it's fine," Blue groaned, sitting up. "You're not hurt?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Then we're all good." Blue got to his feet, pulling Red up as well. "Nice shot, by the way."

"Thanks."

"It won't do us much good if we just stand around talking until it kills us off!" Green yelled as he ran past, ducking the swipe of the monster's apparently quite long tail. "Watch it!" Blue and Red were both caught off-guard, the tail smacking into their middles and hurling them each back about ten feet.

"Ow!" Blue yelped as the back of his head cracked against the cave wall, stars exploding behind his eyes. "Oh, man, that's gonna hurt tomorrow..."

Red had scrambled to his feet, grabbing Blue under the arm and hoisting him up. "C'mon, get up! It's starting to walk towards the light!" Blue hastily ran back towards it, going for the tail as the beast lumbered towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh holy..." Blue skidded to a stop as the monster walked into the light. It was a dragon, sure enough- it was glittering orange, its scales almost seeming to glow in the sunlight. (Imagining what it must have looked like inside a volcano was somewhat terrifying.) The horns on its head were curled inward like a ram's, bright white and shiny like the fangs protruding from its mouth.

It had four legs, like Red had described, but now one was bleeding heavily so it was opting to walk on two. There was a row of spines traveling down its back, although many of them on the middle of its body were largely hidden by tightly furled reddish-brown wings. Its tail was massive, ending in a club-like ball of spines. It was pure luck, really, that neither Blue nor Red had been skewered when they were hit.

"Okay wow, that's a bit more than I thought we were up against..." Green faltered, but then squared his shoulders. "Nothing we can't handle, though! Vio, any clue what this is?"

"Draco tyada," Vio informed them immediately, backing up. "Lava dragon, distant cousin of Volvagia."

"That dragon from the past hero's time?" Green raised an eyebrow. "This looks nothing like it! … If the sketches are to be believed."

"REALLY distant, I was just going for a connection you could understand!"

"Shut up with the trivia and tell us what we need to know, Vio!" Blue roared, ducking another swipe of the monster's tail.

"Okay! Breathes fire, capable of flight for prolonged periods of time, virtually invulnerable to heat. Dislikes cold, so Red's probably gonna be invaluable in this one, armor's hard as a rock so I don't think we're gonna break its scales..."

"Defeatable, though!" Blue charged at Tyada with his hammer again, leaping up and swinging for the injured leg. It moved out of his reach, though, and he had to move quickly to avoid getting trampled under its feet. "Holy shit!"

He scrambled away as it ducked to snap at him, grateful for the momentary distraction Red provided by blasting it with ice magic again. He seized the chance provided by the diversion to hop onto its tail, hoping he could clamber up to its head and perhaps knock its skull in.

It felt him, and it did not want him on its back. The dragon roared mightily, the sound unhampered by the dwindling chunk of ice in its throat. Blue grabbed a spine and hung on for dear life, rooted to the spot as the dragon thrashed. "Now would be a good time to shoot it, Vio!"

"Worst time! It's moving way too fast and I'd just as soon hit you, bonehead!" Vio scowled, trying to maneuver for a clear shot. "Hang on!"

"Believe me, letting go was the last thing on my mind!" Blue yelped in panic as the beast suddenly unfurled its wings, flinging him off. He was thrown into the upper branches of a nearby tree, limbs getting tangled and banged up as he fell through the branches.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Red yelled worriedly, freezing the joints of the dragon's wings halfway.

Blue nodded as he picked himself up off the ground, groaning. "I'll be fine- keep it up with the ice!"

"Gotcha!" Red continued to freeze the beast's joints, trying to give Vio a decent target for the eyes. "Vio, if I freeze its neck, can you shoot?"

"I'll give it my best, yeah!" Vio drew back an arrow, tense. "Go for it!"

Red sprayed a barrage of ice bolts near the joint of the creature's neck, severely limiting its movement. "Go!"

Vio aimed and let the arrow fly, anxiously waiting to see if it would connect. The arrow stuck, blinding the dragon in one eye as it roared in fury. "Yes!"

"Nice shot, Vi!" Green grinned, dashing forward to hack again at its already-wounded leg. "We're gaining some ground here!"

"Don't get cocky, this battle isn't over yet!" Vio warned as the enraged monster thrashed. "It's mad and it's gonna get reckless!"

"Toldja it'd get angry sooner or later," Blue muttered, readying his hammer. "If I could just get up to its skull , I guarantee I could end it... Volvagia might've been able to take a couple blows to the head, but this guy can't."

"Blue, that's dangerous!" Red cautioned, freezing Tyada's front leg joint to prevent it from swiping at Vio. "You said you wouldn't do anything stupid!"

"I said no promises!" Blue contradicted, ducking a swing of its tail. "But I can't get up there anyway, so..."

He cursed as Tyada uprooted a tree, hurling it at the group of them. Dirt from the roots sprayed them all, blinding them momentarily. When the dust settled, most of them were unharmed- save for the fact that Red was pinned underneath a heavy branch torn off the tree.

"Ow! Help, I'm stuck!" Red cried, straining to extricate his arm as Vio sprang up to defend the recovering group.

"Gimme a sec, I'll move this branch and you pull your arm out," Blue strained to lift the tree limb, glancing up in panic as Green shouted a warning.

The dragon had spat out the chunk of ice, and its muzzle was pointed right at them! "Oh no, Blue, run! Quick!" Red kicked him away, frantically tugging on his arm.

"No way, I'm not gonna- damn!" Blue staggered back as the dragon let loose a blast of flame onto the fallen tree, immediately setting it ablaze. Red screamed as the branch pinning his arm caught on fire, searing his flesh as well. "Red!"

Blue dashed back to his side, giving a mighty heave on his upper body. The burning branch gave, and his mangled arm slid out. Red held tight to Blue's tunic with his good hand, biting his lip to keep back tears. "Ow ow it really hurts, Blue, ow..."

"Shh, hold on just a moment, I can fix this," Blue hastily dug for his fairy as Vio and Green doggedly drew the dragon off to give them time. "Here!"

He found it, uncorking the bottle and directing it towards Red. The tiny sprite danced over his wounded arm, sealing over the raw burns and mending the skin like it never happened. The charred and torn sleeve of his shirt was the only evidence that he'd been injured.

Red gave Blue a little smile when the fairy finished her work and vanished. "Thank you, Blue."

Blue returned his smile, taking his sleeve and dabbing away the ash on Red's face and the tears brimming in his eyes. "It was no problem." He kissed Red's forehead, and Red nuzzled him.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're in the middle of a fight here, in case you forgot!" Green yelled as Tyada blew another blast of fire at him and Vio. "Vio's out cold for a moment, so it'd be REALLY nice if you could plug up the fire again!"

"Right! Keep Vio safe!" Red nodded, standing up and taking aim at the dragon again. He shot a few blasts to get its attention, trying to aim for its mouth. "Blue! If I get close enough to it to freeze its head, do you think I'd stand a chance at killing it with my sword?"

"Negative, Red! It's too dangerous!" Blue shook his head, frowning. "It's _fast_- you wouldn't be able to get away in time if you didn't land the shot!"

"Well what other choice do we have?!" Red yelled. "If I get the chance, I'm taking it!"

"I don't want you risking that! If there's an opportunity for _me_ to get it, let me hit it with my hammer! I know that'll work!"

"Nhh..." Red was visibly torn as he sought the perfect angle. "If I freeze its body as we go, could you climb to its head? That's a bit less left up to chance..."

"Still risky but worth a shot!" Blue nodded, readying the hammer. He'd much rather put himself in danger if he had the option than have Red in harm's way. He ran around back, trying to find a good position to hop onto its tail from.

Red got a perfect shot at the dragon when it opened its mouth to breathe fire at him, and he took it. A chunk of ice went straight down its throat, effectively stopping the fire for the time being. "Blue, go!"

Blue jumped, landing on the dragon's tail and, taking a moment to steady himself, raced up its spine. "Freeze its wings!"

Red fired a blast of ice onto its wing joint, preventing it from throwing Blue off once again. Blue nimbly leaped over the spines on its back, trying not to slip and fall as it thrashed to throw him off.

Using the spikes on Tyada's neck like rungs on a ladder, Blue scaled the dragon's neck and fought to reach its head. Red froze its neck joint, and a small volley of arrows signaled that Vio had woken up and was fighting.

He reached his destination, wedging a knee into one of the dragon's horns to keep steady as he raised his hammer. He brought it down with a shout, smashing the top of Tyada's head. The dragon howled in pain, whipping its head back and forth as Blue hung on tightly. "Woah!" As soon as the dragon was stable again, he smashed the skull once more- right as Vio fired an arrow into its other eye.

There was a thunderous roar as Tyada was critically injured, and it jerked its head wildly. Blue let out a cry of pain as his knee was wrenched the wrong way, and there was the snap of bones breaking as it cracked and broke.

Without his foothold on the dragon's head, he plummeted toward the ground. Vio and Green were on the wrong side of the dragon, and Red was too far to help as Blue hit the ground with a sickening thud.

He coughed, painfully rolling onto his back and trying to get out of the way of Tyada's death fits, and reached out to Red for help. "R-Red, I can't.. move..." He glanced back to the monster and gasped, unable to get out of the path of its foot as it came crashing down on his chest.

The beast was not long for the world and toppled over towards Vio and Green, trapping them under its enormous wings. Red dashed over to Blue's side, heaving the clawed foot off his chest and surveying the damage with teary eyes. "Oh, B-Blue..."

The sheer weight of the monster had crushed the majority of his ribcage, and several of his limbs were damaged beyond function as well. One of its claws had left a deep puncture wound in Blue's left shoulder, and it was bleeding profusely.

Red knelt near him and cradled his head in shaking hands, unable to hold back his tears this time. "Oh n-no, Blue, this is bad, th-this is really bad!" Red's hands flitted to hover over his chest, then his shoulder, and eventually back to his head. "You shouldn't have used your fairy on me, that was r-really stupid! You promised me you w-wouldn't do stupid things, remember?!"

"N-never promised that..." Blue croaked, grinning faintly and coughing up a glob of blood.

"Don't do that! Oh, I never should have agreed to let you take it on yourself... Stop being so... Stupid!" Red sobbed, holding tightly to his head. "N-No, keep your eyes open!" He shrieked as he saw Blue's eyelids start to lower. "You gotta keep your eyes on me, y-you can't shut them! Don't go to sleep on me, Blue, you m-might not wake up!"

Blue fought to keep focused on Red, barely nodding. "Mmhm..."

"Vio and Green are gonna be here soon, th-they'll have a fairy and we can heal you right up," Red choked, running his fingers through Blue's hair. "I-I swear it's gonna be okay, just as_ long as you keep your eyes open! Blue, look at me! BLUE!_"

Blue's eyes had fallen closed and he would not reopen them. Red fumbled to find a pulse on Blue's neck, finding nothing. "BLUE, WAKE UP!" He turned, shooting an anguished and frightened look in Green and Vio's direction. "VIO, GREEN, HURRY! I NEED A FAIRY NOW OR BLUE WON'T MAKE IT!" He screamed, clutching Blue's limp body.

"We're trying, just hold on!" Green's panicked voice came from underneath the dead dragon's wings. "Give us a minute!"

"IT'LL BE TOO LATE IN A MINUTE!" Red wailed, shaking like a leaf with Blue's head and shoulders on his lap. "HURRY!"

Within the minute Vio had extricated himself from the dragon's wings, sprinting over to them and handing Red his fairy. "Quick!"

Red yanked the cork out from the jar, hastily directing the fairy to the worst wounds. "Please let this work, please let us not be too late..." He whispered fervently, tears still pouring down his face. "Oh, Goddesses above, please let this save him..." Behind him, Vio and the newly-freed Green waited anxiously.

There was no sign that Blue had been revived. Red's tears started anew, and he curled up around Blue's upper body as he wept. "BLUE!" He rested his cheek against Blue's, sobbing as Green and Vio's composure started to break down as well.

Red went stock still, though, in the next minute when he felt something; he felt Blue breathe. He pulled away, shocked, with tear-filled eyes as round as dinner plates. "... Blue?"

For another moment there was nothing, but then Blue coughed as his eyes slowly cracked open. "... Red..."

Red gave a choked laugh, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Blue! You're awake!" Green and Vio both broke into wide grins, too, as Blue smiled.

"Ow- course I wasn't gonna die on you, Red," He mumbled, unable to hug him in return. "Don't cry."

"I'm n-not," Red protested, hastily wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Then what's that on your face? Eyes sweating?"

"Shut up, Blue!" Red laughed, holding him tighter and kissing him.

"Careful, the fairy didn't heal all his wounds," Vio warned with a chuckle. "Don't hug him to death, Red."

"Nah, he's the least of my worries," Blue hummed as soon as they broke apart, nuzzling the scarlet Link.

"Well, the greatest of your worries is what the fairy didn't heal," Vio commented. "She only fixed the worst- I'm guessing your limbs are still pretty banged up."

"You're guessing right," Blue admitted. "I can't really feel them."

"We need to get you home so we can fix you up," Red determined, looking up to Green and Vio. "I can carry him if you guys make sure he doesn't fall?"

"If you're sure you can handle him, fine by us." Vio nodded. "Just try not to move him too much."

"I can handle anything Blue can do!" Red grinned, and Blue snorted.

"He's not kidding."

"Borderline too much info, guys." Vio rolled his eyes.

"That was a completely innocent comment, you just twisted it up in your head," Blue objected as Green helped lift him onto Red's back. Small though he was, Red didn't falter under Blue's weight.

"Whatever." Vio rolled his eyes. Blue managed to loop his arms around Red's neck, holding on enough that he wouldn't fall.

"You set?" Red called back. "Then let's head home and get you cleaned up!"

One additional fairy and some medical supplies later, Blue was nearly fine. The fairy had mended the broken bones, but a fair percentage of the bruises still remained.

All the Links had gone to bed, worn out from the battle. Red had made the decision to spend the night in Blue's room, sitting at the head of his bed and holding Blue's head and shoulders in his lap. "Hey, Blue?" Red piped up as he played with Blue's hair.

"Hm?" Blue hummed, opening his eyes and glancing up.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Red rested his hand on Blue's cheek, glowing. "I dunno what I'd have done if..."

"You'd have continued on living just like Vio and Green would have," Blue answered, turning his head and kissing Red's palm. "You're stronger than you think; you'd have made it through all right."

"It scares me that you can talk about being dead so easily..." Red frowned down at him.

"Well I hate to say it," Blue sighed, "but for us that's sort of an occupational hazard. It's a very real possibility, as we saw today, and to be honest we should plan better for it. Any of us could go at any time; we really should be more prepared for it than we are."

"But I hate thinking about you being dead..." Red whimpered. "Or any of us."

"I know." Blue nuzzled Red's tummy. "I'm starting to sound like Vio, but we really need to plan ahead more; short term, we should probably each have a fairy on us if we're going into any battles, maybe more if we know it's gonna be tough."

"You're not wrong," Red sighed, rubbing the shoulder that had borne Blue's earlier injury. "We'll talk more about all that tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep and be thankful you're still breathing next to me."

"I'm thankful for just that every night." Blue held up the covers so Red could burrow down beside him, and he did. Red snuggled up to Blue's chest, kissing the spot over his heart.

"I love you," Red whispered, wrapping his arms around Blue's torso and holding him tightly.

"Love you too, Red." Blue kissed the top of Red's head, smiling. Red shut his eyes happily, falling asleep quickly with his head on Blue's chest. Blue dozed off soon after, content.

* * *

Yeah das cheezy but deal with it I like fluff okay uwu R&R appreciated eehhehehe thanks for reading guys 3

~Artimus-Maora


End file.
